Yuzuru Akie
Yuzuru "Joe" Akie is a character from Shin Megami Tensei: Devil Survivor 2, and is a 25-year-old salary man that works for a trading company. Appearances *''Shin Megami Tensei: Devil Survivor 2: Major Character Design Yuzuru has short brown hair tucked under his flat, striped cap. Designer glasses adorn his face and accentuate his brown eyes. He wears a white dress shirt under a striped suit along with a pair of white shoes. Personality Yuzuru often has his head in the clouds and can make light of serious situations. He's laid back and lazy however able to aid others when he sees them in trouble. Despite his outer expression, he seems to have a surprising amount of wisdom and insight. Profile Devil Survivor 2 1st Day Sunday's Melancholy Joe is first seen running away from a pack of demons that he had accidentally summoned. When he runs into the Daichi, Io, and the Protagonist, he drags the party into his Contract battle. The party, after having protected him and inadvertently killing his contract demon for him, explains the basic concept of the Nicaea site. In the end, he finally becomes a Devil Messenger like the the Protagonist and tags along with his party. 2nd Day Monday's Turmoil It turns out that his girlfriend has been hospitalized. He tries to keep a cheery, light-hearted mood at all times to try and keep her off his mind. He hides as much personal stuff away from the other Devil Messengers as possible, including where he really lives. He really lives in Nagoya, although he stays with the Protagonist, Daichi, and Io in Tokyo at the end of the day. He cares for his girlfriend, but is too afraid to actually go see her in the state she is in. Because of this, he feels as though he is a bad boyfriend. 3rd Day Tuesday's Disquiet Joe is shown to be uncomfortable about going to Nagoya when Makoto announces Daichi's disappearance. He reluctantly leaves with the group and appears eager to leave when nothing seems amiss at first. 4th Day Wednesday's Changes 5th Day Thursday's Shock 6th Day Friday's Partings 7th Day A Saturday Toward Coexistence Joe confronts you alongside Ronaldo. When Ronaldo is defeated, he notes that he has to pick up the slack on Ronaldo's end. From that point forward, he acts in a more rash manner. After the protagonist defeats Ronaldo & Joe, he requests that he joins the Protagonist and claims he'll be more serious about upcoming events if the player is successful in shifting his interest. Alternately if the player fails to convince Joe by offending him or being insensitive, he takes a quick leave. Last Day Sunday's Fruition In the Daichi+ ending, Joe is seen walking down a street with his girlfriend who, in this world, survived her illness. Fate System At Fate 1 he gains Force resistance, at Fate 3 he unlocks Avatar Kamapua'a (Lv. 32), and at Fate 5 Avatar Ukano Mitama (Lv. 68). Joe's Fate route focuses on Joe's relationship with his girlfriend. He initially is reluctant to go to Nagoya because his ill girlfriend is hospitalized there. He had been using his job as an excuse to not see her, and as a result he views himself as a bad boyfriend. At the protagonist's advice, Joe eventually visits his girlfriend, and she did not get mad at him for his lack of visitation or punctuality. She even repairs his coat for him. Later on in the route, Joe is seen collecting medical supplies from the rioters to try to help his girlfriend. However, he ends up being too late to make the delivery, and his girlfriend succumbs to her disease and passes away. After lamenting over how things might have turned out differently if he had been there for her more often, Joe eventually resolves to never be late again. Stats Similar to Keisuke Takagi from ''Devil Survivor, Yuzuru has excellent Magic and Agility growth, but in the process sacrifices his Vitality. ''Day 1'', as an Ally ''Level 99'', as an Ally ''Dream's End'', as an Enemy Anguished One's Route ''Shadow Joe'', as an Enemy Shadow Joe appears on a team with Shadow Ronaldo and Shadow Airi. Trivia *On Day 2, Joe is seen reading a magazine called "Shoji Leap". The name is a reference to Shounen Jump. *Similarly, on Day 7, Joe is looking for a manga magazine called "Shonen Chump". The name is also a reference to Shounen Jump. *After being mistakenly apprehended by rioters for being accused of being a spy, he excitedly remarks that he's just like Lupin III, but is corrected by a rioter, stating that Lupin III is a thief, not a spy. *Joe's Fate route unlocks two pig-like demons, referencing his laziness and carefree attitude. It also corresponds to the pig in the Chinese zodiac. Gallery Yuzuru_ingame_portraits.jpg S5-Joe.png Devil Survivor 2 Joe in the Daichi Plus Ending.png|Joe with his girlfriend in the Daichi+ ending Category:Devil Survivor 2 Characters Category:Devil Survivor 2 Bosses Category:Article stubs